Reassurance
by Czerunus
Summary: Help can come in many forms.


**Reassurance**

by Czerunus

 **Author Notes** \- Some fluff for you people. I'm in the middle of a drought, don't shame me for being thirsty. It takes place in a Future!AU.

Blake woke up with a start.

She looked around her room and found no one with her. It was just another nightmare. Memories of the White Fang and horrific discrimination. Blake stared at the ceiling before she started to examine her apartment bedroom.

Gambol Shroud hanged on the wall and the time read that is was three in the morning. Throwing the blankets off, Blake groggily made her way to the bathroom.

Inside, she turned on the faucet to release cold water, cupping her hands to hold a fair amount and then splashing it on her face. She released a breath she didn't know she was holding as the cool liquid connected and her hands gripped the sink to steady her balance. Blake looked into the mirror and counted the changes she had undergone since her time at Beacon Academy.

She had grown to be a twenty-five, something she didn't expect due to her profession and background. Blake was only wearing a bra and underwear, showing off the several laceration scars and the few caused by burns. Her hair had been cut to neck length and dyed with purple highlights. Her feline ears had grown and taken a more pointed appearance, outgrowing her bow. On her left ear, there was a patch of blonde fur and her right eye changed to a deep blue color, giving her a heterochromatic appearance.

Then, there were the bags under her eyes, indicating the lack of sleep she was getting for the past two weeks. She had been losing sleep periodically each week and it was starting to drain her.

Stepping out of the bathroom, Blake picked up her scroll from her nightstand and looked at her list of contacts, checking to see who was active and available to talk to or get a visit from.

Unsurprisingly, no one on her team was active and anyone else who read as such were out of Vale. Double checking her contacts, she found the leader of Team JNPR active and she knew he was living in Vale just like her.

Pressing the call button, Blake held the scroll to her ear and listened to the ringing, hopeful that he would pick up. A few seconds passed before he answered, most likely tired.

A yawn was heard on his end. "Hello? Blake, is that you?"

She faintly smiled and looked around her room, her natural night vision giving her clear perception in the dark. "Hey Jaune. How're you doing?"

"Not much. Just stayed up to look at some dog videos. What's up?"

She looked down to her feet. "Just having trouble sleeping. Can I ask you a bit of a favor?"

"Sure. What can I do for you?"

Blake swallowed a lump in her throat. "Can you come over right now? I need you."

There was a brief period of silence before Jaune broke it. "I'm on my way."

Blake pulled on a bathrobe as she heard a knock on her door. Looking through the peephole, she saw Jaune standing there in his regular blue jeans, white t-shirt and black boots. She opened the door and gestured him to come in. He stepped in and stood in the living room with her after she had closed the door behind him.

Before he could say his greetings, she wrapped her arms tightly around his midsection. Another heavy breath was released from her as she buried her head into his chest, her extra ears flattening against the top of her head.

He wrapped his left arm around her, guiding his free hand up to rub the back of her head. He kissed the top of his head, humming a tune he learnt years ago to help calm people down.

From the hug, Jaune could feel how tense Blake must have been. She has nerves of steel so to be startled like this meant she most likely had a nightmare. He didn't want to think of anything more than that for right now.

After a few minutes, he could finally feel her muscles relaxing and her breathing return to a normal pace. They reluctantly released each other and stand there as Blake wipes tears that have unknowingly formed in her eyes. She finishes and finds herself staring into Jaune's sole eye and counts the changes he's gone through.

He was twenty six and had proven to his worth as a Hunter. He had grown his hair out to give himself a small ponytail similar to one of his teammates. She couldn't tell because of his shirt, but she knew of the numerous scars on his body, even the self-inflicted ones. He had been badly injured in an operation and now sported a mechanical arm that was surprisingly warm. However, he had lost his right eye and covered it with an eyepatch. His remaining eye now sported a pale red coloration.

Taking his mechanical hand in her own living one, Blake guided him to the couch. He sat down first at the far edge while she sat next to him and leaned against him.

They stayed like this for a period of time. He knew he had to talk to her but she wasn't usually this affectionate. When she was, it was an important deal for him because that meant she was reaching out, something she usually didn't do back at Beacon.

He let his false arm rest on her shoulders, her bathrobe protecting her from its cold steel. His other hand slipped under one of her's and gently rubbed her palm.

Blake decided it was time to speak up. "I've been having those nightmares again. About the White Fang."

Jaune looked at her concern and his tone changed. "How long?"

She tensed a bit. "Past week or two. I thought it would just blow over if I kept myself busy." She got up from the couch and went into the kitchen, pulling a pair of water bottles out of the fridge for herself and Jaune. She tossed one of them to Jaune.

He effortlessly caught it and took a sip. "You do remember that you have friends to help you, right?"

She scoffed and formed a deprecating smile as she whispered. "Yeah, I know. I just wanted to handle this on my own. Make it so that I'm the one in control. I'm sorry if it seemed like a bad idea to you, but I didn't want to make myself another burden."

Jaune set the water bottle down and walked to the kitchen and Blake. "That's something you shouldn't apologize for. It's never a bad idea to find strength in yourself."

Blake finished her water and set it down in the kitchen sink. "I know, but it just bothers me so much that this is happening again."

Jaune stood next to her, leaning his back against the sink. "Yeah, but you're not going to go through this alone. We're here for you." He leaned in closer to talk for her to hear. "I'm here for you." Blake turned to look at him and stopped to look directly at him.

A sole red eye stared into eyes of cobalt and amber.

She stepped closer, her eyes glowing in the faint kitchen light. "Can you stay for the night?" She put her hand over his remaining one.

He stared back and stood up straight in front of her, moving just as close and taking in the details in her expression. The way her ears stood and the ginger smell he just noticed coming off of her. "I'll stay as long as you want. You know I'll be here for you."

Blake slowly untied her bathrobe, exposing her torso and legs to Jaune. His eye widened, amazed by her physical beauty. He stepped closer, maneuvering his arms underneath her robe and around stomach as his hands slowly gliding up her back. Her face blushed as he leaned closed and finally pressed his lips against hers.

Breaking off, she turned off the kitchen light and grabbed his mechanical hand, guiding him to her bedroom. Entering, she sat Jaune down on her bed and tugged on his shirt. She slipped her bathrobe off as Jaune pulled his boots, pants and shirt off, leaving him in his boxers.

She laid down on the bed and began to whisper. "Jaune, over here." He turned toward her direction and scooted closer, laying next to her.

Blake moves to lay on top of him, resting her head on his chest. She could feel the claw marks and knife wounds that have since turned to scars. He rests his false arm on top of her, using the steel's cold to further relax her. His other hand rests above her waist, providing additional warmth.

Jaune grunts as he moves Blake upward, pressing his lips against her's again. This time, the kiss is longer and their faces linger so close to each other after the separation. She removes his eye patch and sets it on the nightstand and rests her head on his left shoulder.

Blake closes her eyes and settles into her current position. "Stay a while longer, okay?" Her ears droop from her position and her body feels relaxed and prepared for sleep.

Jaune gives her a kiss on the forehead. "As long as you want." He doesn't object to the bedroom air that touches his scarred eye. A small physical discomfort was worth helping someone he truly cares about.

They both stay likes this for a few minutes before they fall asleep. The nightmares that have haunted Blake's dreams do not return this night.

FIN


End file.
